


A Wish For Family

by PerfectlyPorcelain13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyPorcelain13/pseuds/PerfectlyPorcelain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if M. Trunks had nothing to go home to and all he had was his young parents love for him and each other. From when Jr (M. Trunks) first land in the past and years after cell. One wish for a family can change everything. (lemon) B/V. REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Future Boy

**Author's Note:**

> READ IT HELPS WITH THE STORY
> 
> This chapter is from the Dragon ball manga with changes to fit my story *** parts you need to remember ***
> 
> " talking "
> 
> ' thinking '
> 
> YELLING
> 
> \- new scene change
> 
> starts after Manga Ch 332 (on tenmanga .com )

CHAPTER - 1 Future Boy

After defeating Frieza the boy turned to the onlookers with a smile, "I'm going to greet Goku, want to come with me?"

"What?" Everyone was shocked to hear the boy talk to them and he had invited them to go see Goku.

Vegeta was mad, 'A super saiyan; impossible besides the three of us. There are no other saiyans.'

After flying for about 20 minutes the boy landed in a rocky desert like area. The rest of the Z warriors landed near by and watched

as he pulled out some capsuls. He opened one of them with a puff of smoke, revealing a small fridge.

"Goku won't be here for another three hours." The boy opened the fridge and took a drink out "There are a lot of drinks, feel free to

help yourself."

"I'll take one." Bulma went for one so did gohan.

"I want some too!" Krillin followed.

Bulma looked at the boy "Have we met?"

"No."

"How do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"I've only heard of him...I've never seen him...Sorry, that is all I can tell you."

"Why?" Vegeta stepped in, "Who the hell are you anyway, and where did you get such power?"

"Sorry... I can't tell you!"

"Stop pretending! The only Saiyans left are kakarot, his halfling brat and myself. Beside the three of us, there can't be any other

saiyans alive."

Gohan loooked at Vegeta, "But he did become a super saiyan to defeat Frieza".

Bulma decided to save the poor boy from Vegeta, "So you can't even reveal your name or age?"

"My name, no, but I'm 15."

*** He is 15 not 17 ***

"OH! Your just a kid" Yamcha sneered.

"Yes, Yamcha, that kid defeated Frieza, so show some respect!" Bulma spat at her boyfriend.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Don't they look alike?" Bulma said to Krillin.

"Who?"

"Vegeta and that new kid... They seem like they are the same."

"I don't know, their personalities seem completely different."

AN HOUR LATER

"Goku should be here soon." the boy stood.

"I feel his ki" Tien said.

"OVER THERE" the space ship landed not far from where they were waiting for him.

The space ship's door opened and out stepped Goku, "What are you guys doing here?"

"DAD!" Gohan was so happy.

"..and how did you know I would come back today?"

Bulma waved her hands over to the new boy, "This was the person who told us."

"Dad... You know him right?"

"No… who's he..." Goku looked confused, "um…no..."

"You really don't know him?" Now Bulma was confused, "but he knew when and where you would arrive..."

"Really that's weird...but, freeza discovered my ship and know that I was heading for earth… oh yeah. Who defeated freeza and his

gang? I felt a very lager ki was it you Piccolo or Vegeta?" Goku looked at them.

Piccolo now looked at the boy, "He was the one who instantly destroyed them... and he's a super saiyan like you."

Goku was excited "Super saiyan?... you're really strong for your age! I didn't know there were any other saiyans!"

"It's impossible! Besides you and me there can be no other saiyans" Vegeta pointed out.

"Oh... who cares? He is a super saiyan." Goku crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma laughed "You've always been careless!"

The boy stepped in, "Goku I have a few things to tell you..."

"My name is Trunks I came here in a time machine, 17 years in the future; Vegeta is right but I do have saiyan blood... because I'm

his son."

"VEGETA'S SON! You're really his son?" Goku was shocked and Trunks nodded his head.

"He'll be your father" Goku looked back at Vegeta.

"I'll be born in another two and a half years… but I came back to save everyone" Goku looked at Trunks.

"Three years from now, on May 12 at noon, on an island southwest from the southern capital, a pair will appear… they're incredibly

strong beyond anything you have know."

"Are they evil aliens?"

"No, they're from earth… androids invented by Dr. Gero. They killed everyone; All the Z warriors, all the humans, even my mother. I'm

all that is left in my time. My mother made the time machine to send me back, stop it from happening in your time and find a way to

save what is left of my world but we where too late. At the time I, was still unable to fight, so my mom helped me in to the time

machine and she was supposed to climb in after me, but instead she used her remote and sent me here. As the time machine powered up I

had to watch my mother be killed by 17 and 18." Trunks had one tear run down his face, "So I can't go back but I will give my life to

save this one."

Goku felt sad "Did all the Z warriors die, even me?"

"No, you die before, and in a little while you will contract a terrible disease... then you die."

"Eh, I don't even get to fight! That's not fair! I want to give them a good fight!"

"You still want to fight?" "But you might die."

"I rather go down fighting."

Trunks handed a jar over to Goku, "This is one undoubtedly 100% saiyan warrior. Mom and Gohan were right, you are worthy of great

respect. When the disease sets in take this, your cure as of now your disease is incurable but twenty years from now a special

medicine will have been developed to combat it and it'll save you from dying."

"Really?" "That's just great, thanks." Goku looked at the jar "You should have told me earlier".

"This will change time, I believe that you know what to do mom thought you would... and that was why she worked so hard to complete

the time machine."

Goku looked at Trunks, "Your mom knows me?"

"Yes very well."

Goku looked shocked, "She can make incredible machines, it can't be... that your mother is…"

Trunks cut him off by pointing over to the crowd, "She's right over there."

Goku jumped in surprise, "GAHH! IT CAN'T BE BULMA!? And I thought for sure she was going to marry Yamcha but Vegeta…"

Trunks explained, "Yamcha cheated on my mom with some slut and mom dumped him… and then she saw that dad was lonely so... but they

didn't get married."

"I don't get it… but, it really is possible..."

"Dad died when I was really young. This is the first time I've seen him..please keep this a secret if you tell them I might not be

born."

"So now what?" Goku questioned.

"I see you in three years." Trunks waved.

Goku stopped him "You should train with us, we can help you train or you too much like your father and have to train by yourself"

"Well, I can do a little training with you guys, but you can't call me Trunks, or tell my parents about me they can't know".

Goku smiled, "Ok I won't, how about Jr. Is that ok with you?"


	2. Vegeta Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Bulma thinks Vegeta is hot and she just wants him to be happy at this point.
> 
> -Bulma after her curly fro hair do she grows it out long because of a comment Vegeta makes.

Chapter 2 -Vegeta Knows-

Trunks and Goku fly back to the group of friends to tell them what they need to know, "Hey guys, we have some work to do."

Bulma stepped forward, "What do you mean Goku?"

Trunks started by telling them about the androids, how they all died, and how awful the world becomes. He left out who he was how his mom died, and that he can't go back. "I still can't tell you who I am but you can call me Jr."

"So your part earthling, am I right?" Vegeta finally asked. "So I was right, who are your parents boy" Trunks became very quiet and looked down trying not to let Vegeta see his face. 'I know the boy is my son but who is his mother, she is an earthling but who' "tell me boy" Trunks stepped back ready to make a run for it but Vegeta was faster. Landing a strong punch to the stomach Trunks doubled over and spat up blood.

"Vegeta what was that for" Bulma ran to the boy and sew that his left side was coverd in blood and was now driping on to the ground.

"Oh god Vegeta, you made him bleed"

"No all he did was reopen my wound from the android… I'll live." Trunks went to stand up and leave but fell back to his knees with more blood running down his side.

Vegeta walked over to him and got down to his level, "I know who fathered you but who is the mother."

Trunks eyes where huge looking at his father "If I tell you I won't be born"

"Vegeta, that is enough! The poor boy looks like he is going to pass out. Can someone bring him back to Capsal Corp. so he can be fixed up?" Bulma tried to help Trunks.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and then back at Trunks, 'they have the same eyes and they might have the same hair, if the women did nothing to it'.

Trunks saw the look on his father's face, 'He knows I'm not going to be born, what have I done.'

Vegeta sew the look on his sons face, "Boy you will be born, you are worthy of my blood, and the woman is beautiful and smart. I bet the boy has his mothers brain to." He smirked but no one saw.

He only had one question, "Boy when is your birth day?" Trunks passed out before he could answer.

One week later Trunks had slipped into a coma. He had to have six surgery and two of them where on his left lung. Vegeta checked onhim every night with no one knowing. But one night when Vegeta was siting by his sons bed Trunks started to wake up.

Trunks looked over at his dad "Dad".

"Yes my son."

"I was right, you did figure it out, I guess I'm not going to be born in this time."

"If you answer two questions you will be." Trunks looked at his father with wonder.

"I guess I can't mess this up anymore then I have already had, my mother is Bulma, and I'll be born two and a half years from now on January 21."

Vegeta nodded deep in thought, "That gives me less than two years to get rid of the weakling, but if I kill him the woman will not come to me willingly."

Trunks just sat here with a smile on his face.

ONE YEAR LATER

Bulma was working on a genetic project for the saiyans, because Vegeta had made a comment about there power being from there tails, so she was trying to find a way so they can regrow them. All she needed was some saiyan DNA to make if work for them.

Bulma got her chances when Vegeta dammed near killed himself by blowing up the GR. When he was asleep she took a blood samples.

He slept for a week and within that time she had finished it. To cut down on healing time she gave him his into his iv. She know it was going to be instant, propping him on his side she made a hole in his shorts. Within 30 seconds his skin ripped open and out came a long furry tail.

Vegeta awoke the next day not noticing that his tail was wrapped around the woman sleeping next to him at the desk.

After just looking at her for a while he noticed the brown fur tail wrapped around her wrist that was near the bed. He started to

move his tail to look the feel which awoke Bulma.

"Good morning sleepy head" she sat up.

"How did you do this?" Vegeta was now petting his tail.

"Yes are you happy with is? Does it feel the same? Do you feel sick at all?"

Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her deeply to shut her up, "Thank you, it's perfect and I feel great." He jumped out of bed with much more grace then she has ever seen him have.

"Are you going to go train?" Bulma was shocked.

"Yes, but do you have more of this stuff to regrow tails".

"Yes I was going to give it to Jr, Goku, and Gohan if they want it. Jr should be here this afternoon to spar with you. Can you ask

him if he wants it?" Bulma handed him a vile.

THAT AFTERNOON

Trunks took the vile. Now having his own tail swaying behind him as he walked into the house to eat his grandmother's cooking.

"So I see that you took it" Bulma said with a smile.

"Yes it is great to have one, the androids ripped mine off when i was 12."

"Well we have a way to grow them back along with arms and legs" Bulma said with pride.


	3. Biding his Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'thinking' "talking" said in saiyan

Chapter 3 –Biding his Time

Vegeta put everything into his training trying to make Bulma notice him in the saiyan way. But he knows the woman was vane, so when he was going to go see her about his GR he would always be shirtless. When he caught her staring at his chest and smelt her arousal, he stopped wearing his shirt all together.

Vegeta has been trying to make his claims on his woman for six months now, with only weeks until his son was to be conceived Vegetaneeded to work fast. But she was still with Yamcha, 'I must take this up to the next step.' 'I can't believe I'm going to do this' he had flown out to a field of flowers to hunt down the best flower for her.

After hours of looking he had finely found the perfect flower. The woman had called it a rose but this one was blue like her eyes. After cutting the best one he flows back to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta took the blue rose in between his thumb and forefinger. He pushed energy into it with grate force until the rose glowed blue. Then with his other hand he dumped sand on the rose until it was all covered. Turning his energy red hot and melting the sand but shielding the rose. Once his energy was pulled back revealing a beautiful blue rose encased in a layer of glass so the rose wouldnever change. He took out a little note card from the kitchen and wrote on it. "To a Princess..." Vegeta wrote and tide it to the rose with a gold ribbon.

Vegeta snuck into Bulmas room while she was sleeping. He made sure that Yamcha can't take the credit because of his hand writing was unlike the weaklings.

Bulma awoke in the morning ready to kill Yamcha for running off to some party without her. But her whole mood changed after she saw the beautiful blue glass rose on her nightstand with a gold ribbon around it 'there's a note' "To a Princess that is not from Yamcha but who a secret admirer" all she could to was smile and blush.

Bulma put on her robe and headed down stairs to see if her parents know. Once in the kitchen she asked, "Mom did you or Dad put thisin my room".

Mrs. Briefs looked at the rose "Wow! Sweety it's gorgeous I've never seen anything like it…. Vegeta, did you buy it for her…. He would be a muck better husband than Yamcha". Vegeta smirked at her comment, then left to go train.

Bulma sew Vegetas face as he left the kitchen she felt butterfly's in her stomach, 'Did he do this? I need to find out more facts first before opening my big mouth.'

Later that day Bulma was going to go see Yamcha and talk about him going out to the club without her, but before she even left the house her mom handed her a gossip magazine. It featured him on the front with some slut with bleach blond hair. "That is it I'm going to kill him!" she stormed out of the house on a mission to kill or seriously hurt her now ex boyfriend.

It only took Bulma 20 minutes to get to Yamcha's baseball practice. She march right up to him grabbed a bat and swung it at him caching him off guard hitting him in the stomach and knocking the air out of him. "YOU WEAK EXCUSE OF A MAN YOU CHEAT ON ME AND YOU POSE FOR THE PAPARAZZI!" She drops the bat and fixes her clothes and smiles at his scared teammates "Go Taitans!" then she left with the team giving her confused looks.

'Now Vegeta to find out about that rose and what he wants from me? I know, I'll do what Mom does, food, but I can't cook that fast….. I know ice-cream '. As she was walking away Yamcha finally was able to speak "AT LEAST SHE PUTS OUT UNLIKE YOU…. I HAD TO HAVE SEX SOMEWHERE."

"YOU DOG! NOW IM GLAD I NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Bulma was now crying she was so mad, 'just leave and go have ice-cream with Vegeta.'

*** In my editing Bulma did have sex with Yamcha, but it was like twice a month :( Bulma said he was bad in bed ***

BACK AT C.C.

Vegeta just finished his weekly spar with his son. "So Dad can you tell me about what the Saiyan culture was like?"

"For one, we had our own language; we would mainly use it in battle so our enemies did not know the attack plan. Your mother has Raditz's old scouter it has Saiyan language lessons on it. I can get it for you?"

"That would be great Dad. Do you think Goku and Gohan would want to learn to?"

"It is up to them but you, but learn it first so if there is something that happens in the field, I can talk to you without the androids knowing."

"Yes Dad, what else is there to know about Saiyan life, like… woman?" Jr. blushed.

"What do you want to know and I'm not giving you the talk about how babies are born."

"No! No! Not that, it's more of the marrying part. Do Saiyans marry or just go with breeding?"

"Well it's called mating, but we mark each other with a bite to the neck, leaving a scar to show he or she has a mate, it's kind of like earthling rings. Why do you want to know about that, did I not tell your mother in your time?"

"I don't know, every time I asked her, she would just start crying. All I ever got from her was that you were a great warrior, and a prince with true Saiyan pride. She did have a scar on her neck." Jr. pointed to his neck. "When she didn't know I was watching she would touch it like it was her utmost treasure."

Vegeta felt bad for her to go so many years without her mate, she most likely lived for her boy.


	4. Mating

Chapter 4

Bulma came in the house crying, Vegeta was deep in thought trying to plan a way to have Bulma become his instead of that scar faced weakling. While Bulma sat next to him on the couch.

"Your right Yamcha is a weak excuse of a man... He cheated on me, me the woman that is perfect genius and beautiful." Bulma cried while eating her bucket of ice cream.

Vegeta looked at her as she handed him his own spun "If we were on Planet Vegeta we would compete for the right to mate with you after presenting you with a gift".

"So the rose was from you, that was your gift. You would compete for me" Bulma said with hope in her eyes.

"On Vegeta I would not be able to mate with an alien but it is good we are not on Vegeta" he had a seductive smirk on his lips.

Bulma was shocked but acted fast almost spilling the ice cream, both hands on his face and leaned in to kiss him Vegeta instedly kissed her back "It`s a full moon we can mate tonight".

Bulma blushed. "We need to put the ice cream away first, and you need to tell me about saiyan mating".

Vegeta grabbed the ice cream in one hand and held her to his rock hard chest with the other as he stood from the couch. They moved to the kitchen so fast it was like a flash to her, to put the ice cream away.

After the freezer was closed he turned her and pinned her to the refrigerator. "Vegeta we need to go to a bedroom." Within seconds he had her pinned on her bed.

'She is so perfect she my princess' Vegeta made quick work of her cloths and wrapped his tail around her slender waist.

She tried to take off his work out shorts but to no success "cloths now" she said between moans. He for once did as he was told without a word.

Now with no clothes in the way, he buried his face in her neck smelling the sweet scent of her arousal 'She is mine now that weakling will never put his hands on her again.' Both their hands were all over each other, one of his hands found her right breast and the other was traveling down her side to her core. 'She is already so wet'.

Bulma arched up to his touch setting her skin on fire. 'I want him so bad'. Her hand rolled his muscular back finding the sensitive spot just above his tail making him moan when her nails dragged over it. "If you not carful I'll come before we even begin."

He slid his finger inside her wet core earning a shaky moan. "I will taste all of you before I take you". He trailed hot wet kisses down her neck. Once he was down to her breast with a soft growls of lust he took her nipple in his mouth sucking lightly making her breathing and moans more erratic. After making one nipple perky and sensitive he moved to the other, his hand moved to her back pulling her closer to him.

"I want you!" She begged.

"You're not ready yet and I'm not dune tasting you" Vegeta moved lower until he met her hot wet juices. With his big strong hand he spread her pink swollen lips apart clasped his mouth over her aching core making her moans turn to a scream of pleasure.

"Oh my god! Vegeta!" He started to suck and lick until she lost all brain function.

'She is close' he slid his hot tongue inside, pushing Bulma over the edge, arching her back she released her first orgasm in to Vegeta's greedy mouth. "You're the best thing I have ever tasted". He growled as he crawled backup to her. "Now you're ready to become my mate" he said in her ear.

His tail wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. "Vegeta, wait we need a condom" she started to reach for her night stand "I could get pregnant".

Vegeta stopped her "that is the point woman".

"Really" she smiled and kissed him with all her heart. 'I would love to have a baby with him', Yamcha never wanted kids.'

With both strong arms he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. He started to slide his long hard cock into her dripping wet pussy making both of them moan.

'She is so tight' he slowly thrust in to her until Bulma hands ran over the skin above his tail.

Once she noticed was she did. With both hands she applied pressure on the top and bottom with one hand and with the other she softly griped the bace of his tail.

'Oh my god, he is getting bigger' a couple more well placed thrusts Vegeta sank his canines in to Bulma just above the collar bone. The biting made her tip over the edge to her orgasm.

'Her walls are tightening' he tightened his tail and growled will he came in her open womb.

"Did I hurt you woman?" He asked, as he lowered her back to the soft bed.

"No, but you got bigger."

"Yes we Saiyan become bigger it's how we impregnate our females during the full moon". He rubbing her stomach "and by your scent you're in heat".

Yamcha was passed off at Bulma for dumping him ' she'll come back she always dues and I'm positive I got her pregnancy, so those sick twisted Saiyans can't do it'.

'Those animals were planning to have Vegeta impregnate Bulma. Probably so he could start creating an army of evil Saiyans to finish what Frieza started.

Yamcha picked up the old condom wrapper and looked at the holes he had pocked throw the wrapper and condom.

He had used it on her two weeks ago and at the end he had acted upset when the holes gave way and broke the condom.


	5. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> -Bulma after her curly fro hair do she grows it out long because of a comment Vegeta makes.
> 
> -I have a poll out. I don't know who should beet cell Please vote :)
> 
> -My editor is not helping so there might be some mes-ups.
> 
> 'thinking'
> 
> "talking"
> 
> said in Saiyan

Chapter 5

A week after Vegeta and Bulma became mated Trunks came by for his weekly spar only to catch his parents talking in the kitchen about Saiyan and human differentiates.

"Hi, sorry for interrupting" Jr. said to his parents.

"No it is all right your here for your spar. Oh Jr. I have the scouter for you; the Saiyans language is very fascinating." Bulma handed over the device.

"Come on boy, we have training to do" Vegeta pushed Jr. out of the kitchen. "I'll see you tonight my mate" he said to her as he wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her goodbye.

AFTER SEALD IN THE G.R. (All in Saiyan)

"So Dad I guess that you and Mom have tide the tails so do speak." Jr. said in Saiyan after 4 hour of sparing and language lessons.

"Yes! You definitely have your mother's brain, with another four hours it will be like it was your native tongue." Vegeta swung his left leg at Jr. chest.

"Just think of what I would be able to do if I went to school." He blocked his father's kick.

"Your mother didn't school you." The older Saiyan stopped his attack. "I know she is smart enough, so why you are not schooled."

"We didn't have the books or the time, so my education only goes to about 7th grade about where Gohan is at right now." Jr. shrugged it off as if it was no big deal.

"Ones your mother has confirmed that she is pregnant with you, your going back to school even if your mother and grandfather have to do it themselves." Vegeta set himself in a defensive stance.

"After the androids are defected I'm not going to need it so what is the point I'm a fighter not a scholar". Jr. tried to hide what he really meant from his father, but he was too observant.

"Boy what are you not telling me?" he said after landing a strong punch to Jr.'s jaw.

"Nothing Dad let's just go back to training and my Saiyan lessens".

THREE WEEKS LATER

Bulma was feeling like she just wanted to die for what she had to do to Vegeta. She loves him for then she even loves Yamcha, but the doctor just told her that she is three months pregnant. That would make Yamcha the father not Vegeta.

She almost set up an appointment to have it aborted but she could never live with herself. Those only left one option that was left and that was finally marry Yamcha. This was going to kill her and it might kill Vegeta as well.

She had been crying all morning, but now with her eyes still red from crying she knocked on the G.R.'s door and waited for Vegeta to turn off the gravity and open the door.

Vegeta sees Bulma' s face and asks "Woman what is the matter? You have been crying."

"Vegeta we can't be together anymore." He just waited for her to finish "I can't tell you why yet but I getting back together with Yamcha."

"Bulma, we have mated you can't go back to him unless he kills me." He snarls.

Bulma was a little mad now how dare him. "I'm not a Saiyan, Vegeta I'm a human and as one I have responsibilities that I have to keep before our mating." Bulma was crying now.

Seeing the tears staining her cheeks, made Vegeta stop him from saying anything. 'Could the weakling be blackmailed her into leaving him. I need to find out more soon this might in danger my unborn son even if he has already been conceived.'

After 20 minutes of Bulma trying to stop crying and Vegeta figure out what the scar faced weakling could be blackmailing his mate with. She broke the silence "Vegeta I've been planning a get together for everyone that is going to fight the androids so I was hoping you would go even if we can't be together."

"Before I answer that, would you hate me if I kill the weakling?" Vegeta asked.

"I would be upset, but you would never want me again anyways." With that said she left the gravity room with her head down hiding the fresh tears running down her cheeks.

'What would make me not want my soul mate?'

THE NEXT DAY BBQ

Everyone was there even Vegeta. He was off to the side watching everyone while he was eating just as much as Goku.

Yamcha waited for everyone to finish eating and the cleaning bots had taken all the dishes back to the kitchen. "Hey everyone Bulma and I are going to have a baby."

Bulma did not look happy. Chi-Chi came up to her. "You're not ok with this are you?" Bulma did not answer her. "How many weeks are you"?

"Five to six weeks, that is what the doctor who did the ultra-sound said."

Jr. was off to the side felling like he was going to be sick.' Something has gone wrong'.

Vegeta was heading over to Yamcha when Goku stepped in. "Vegeta you can't kill Yamcha".

Goku felt Vegeta's ki spike and start to turn yellow. "That sorry excuse of a man make my woman cry and now he has killed my son in this time line, and you don't want me to kill him."

"Wait, wait." Chi-Chi stepped in then turned to Bulma. "When was the last time you slept with Yamcha.

"About five weeks ago"

"So that means the child is mine." Yamcha boasted. "I won, I overheard Vegeta and Jr. talking about getting Bulma pregnant, so to save Bulma the heart break when they steal the baby away from her I tried instead knowing Bulma always wanted to be a mom."

"Yamcha what have you done." Goku said with sadness in his voice. "Vegeta was going to give her the one thing that loves him more than life itself."

"Mom" Jr. stepped out from the shadows. "I'm sorry Mom I tried, Dad even tried with everything we had. I'm sorry."

Vegeta finally snapped and became a foul on Super Saiyan. "You are the  
one that should pay for this." He was going to kill Yamcha for what he did to his son, and mate.

But Chi-Chi yield. "IT'S NOT YAMCHA'S".

Everyone looked at her waiting for an explanation. "How long are Saiyans pregnant, because I was only pregnant for 30 weeks with Gohan. However after only being married for one month I when to the doctors, and told me I was two months pregnant not one month." Chi-Chi smiled then looked at Bulma. "The tail shows up in the ultra-sound at 6 weeks."

"What can I do now to tell if it's Saiyan?" Bulma said.

"How much do you eat?"

"When no one is watching I can eat more than Goku in one sitting but that only happens at three in the morning." Bulma blushed from being embarrassed, she has always been controlling of what she eat. "Is that normal Chi-Chi?"

"Oh if you're hungry you should eat if I'm right you're going to eat like a Saiyan for the next five months." Chi-Chi said like a loving mother.

"Oh thank god I could eat a cow right now." Bulma left everyone and ran in the house on a mission.

After ten minutes she came back out with mounds of left over BBQ she had saved for the three am feeding spree. She sat there and ate more than Goku could ever eat. "That hit the spot".

Goku leaned over onto a now powered down Vegeta. "So congratulations are in order, and you might need to carry Bulma to bed, she looks like she is falling sleep."

"No I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"I'm sorry everyone for the mess but at least in this time you figured it out. In my time Dad went mad and went in to space only to come back to Mom putting me in my Dad's lap and my Mom crying for hours about how sorry she was." Jr. lowered his head in shame.

"Don't worry boy."

"Thanks Dad, I didn't say anything to you because that is how you became a Super Saiyan." Jr. stood proud of his Dad becoming a Super Saiyan.


	6. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> -Bulma after her curly fro hair do she grows it out long because of a comment Vegeta makes.
> 
> -I have a poll out. I don't know who should beet cell Please vote :)
> 
> -My editor has quit so if my grammar sucks tuff.
> 
> 'thinking'
> 
> "talking"
> 
> said in Saiyan

Chapter 6

Bulma came home crying again, but not about Yamcha this time. She had a gossip magazine in her hand. She past her mom in the kitchen and sat at the table. "Sweetie do you want something to eat".

"No Mom I don't feel good".

The sound in her daughter's voice made Mrs. Brief turn to get a good look at her daughter. "Oh! Sweetie what is wrong." Bulma pushed the magazine to her mother. On the cover on one side it was Bulma coming out of her first appointment when she was three weeks pregnant, and the other it was Yamcha just walking out of baseball practices not long after the BBQ. At the top of the page in big letters WHO IS THE FATHER IF NOT YAMCHA?

Mrs. Brief sat next to her daughter and started to rub her back until she polled her into a tight hug. "We will fix this, it will be ok sweetie."

Vegeta was out in the G.R. with Jr. and could sense his mate's ki was not stable. "Son your mother is home and something's not right with her ki." Shouting down the G.R. both Saiyans headed inside to investigate. Once inside what they saw made father and son freeze.

Below was still crying on her mother's shoulder. "Mom why do they have to gossip about me like that." Jr then saw the magazine on the table with his mom on the cover, as he picked it up and turned to the page with the article.

Who knocked up Miss. Bulma Brief the vice-president of C.C. ? We do know it was not star athlete Yamcha from the Taitans. "That think she is caring in not mine." Yamcha quoted for reporters seven weeks after Bulma was seen leaving her appointment at Dr. Williams Baby Love Hospital.

Jr. stopped reading "I wish we could just tell all these stupid people that I'm the son of Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans."

Vegeta stepped up to his son. "You know we can't do that without the world government going all crazy and trying to kill us, because of what the other Saiyans and I did all those years ago."

"That is it sweetie, we can make a wish for everyone to forget what happens that day." Mrs. Brief was so happy with herself she was clapping her hands.

"Vegeta you'll have to make another, news breaking entrees, but a good one not like the first one." Bulma started to stand to go gather all they would need to go find all the Dragon Balls.

TWO MONTHS LATER

(11 weeks pregnant 19 weeks to go) Early September.

After finding all the dragon balls Bulma summoned Shenron. With their one wish the group decided to just have everyone to just forget the Saiyans.

Back at home Bulma got to work recreating all the royal saiyan armor for Vegeta and one for Jr.

She tried to make it just like Vegeta told her how his father's armor was but she made it a little better. She used the shoulder armor style but it only when past his shoulders by 2 or 3 in and the rest of the armor was not just a one size fits all it was made more for his body tip. Then the cape and kings necklaces, the cape was just the same as the bodysuit but red not dark blue. The necklace took Bulma the half the night making it perfect.

By the time Bulma went to bed the king of all saiyans and both princes formal armor was completed.

THE NEXT DAY GR

Jr was having a hard time keeping up with his father more so than the week before. He can feel himself weaken more and more every day soon he won't be able to hide it from his parents for much longer.

"Son there is something wrong you seem to weaken to fast the time of to find the dragon balls would not do this to you" Vegeta said after their morning training.

Before Jr could even tell him what is happening to him, he dropped to his knees and started coughing up blood.

Vegeta acted fast picking up his son and ran into the house "Bulma med lab NOW".

HOURS LATER

Doctor Brief read the test reports on Jr "it looks like your organs are shutting down but I can't find why".

"But …but we have to save him" Bulma was starting to cry.

Vegeta didn't say anything. "Mom, Dad I know why". That made all three heads snap to attention "I is because little me is becoming stronger, there can only be one of us in a time line so in time I will just disappear."

Bulma started hugging her son "we will make this work you won't disappear, we will save you".

"Mom you don't have time I'll be dead before then, but it is ok because baby Trunks will be here for you."

Vegeta was not going to just give up on his son he would do anything for his family. He left the room and headed to the mountains to find Kakarot.

IN THE SONS BACK YEARD

Vegeta landed "Kakarot I need your help we need to get to the new planet Namek now."

"What is going on".

"My son is dying because there can't be two of the same person in one time line. Now can you get us there with your instant transmission by the end of the day?"

"I'll see what I can do; I'll meet you back at capsule corp". Goku put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

BACK AT C.C.

"Woman what do you have for that news braking entrens."

"Vegets now is not the time our son is dying and you want me to work." Bulma was pist at him.

"We are going to namek and making a wish to give Jr his own life separate from Trunks and on our way back we will land in town and talk to the press, so I need all this done. We also need to be very specific on what the three wishes will be."


	7. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> -I had a poll out. It's closed now but (I don't know who should beet cell) Please vote :) by reviewing
> 
> -My editor has quit so if my grammar sucks so if you don't want to what, tuff.
> 
> 'thinking'
> 
> "talking"
> 
> said in Saiyan

Ch 7 Planning

C.C. Bulma's lab

"Ok, Vegeta first we need to know what Jr need to separate but still be our son". Bulma was pacing in her lab while packing the finished armors and saiyan space pods.

"For one our son would not be 17 in this timeline… but if we got together when we first meet he could be about 3 years old now". Vegeta sat down at Bulma's desk and started drawing a timeline.

"Would he be ok with starting over?"

"I think so there were a lot of things I think he missed growing up in his timeline. For one his schooling he said it only goes to about 7th grade. But he is almost an adult now and berly had a childhood". Vegeta was mad about that last one he had lost his childhood and so did his son but now he can give it back to him.

"Let's go see if he's up and make this plan with him." Bulma had everything that Vegeta would need for their trip.

C.C. Med Lab

"Hey Jr how are you doing" Bulma ran her hand over Jr's sweaty forehead, he felt a little warm.

"Son, we were talking about the wish for you so you can stay and not disappear. If we make the wish right you can grow up again with the childhood you missed, go to school, and call us Mom and Dad in public". Vegeta left out that he won't be able to fight the androids.

"Dad I can't do that to Trunks it's his timeline not mine". Jr looked down with a look that broke Bulma's heart.

Bulma held Jr's hand "you won't be talking Trunks place you would be his big brother you would be the child your father and I had from when we first met on planet Namek".

"So I would be a child and be Trunks big brother" Jr looked a little confused.

"You would still be you, but instead of just going by Jr you would be Vegeta Brife the 4th Prince of all Saiyans."

Bulma squeezed Jr's hand "You would have been born 30 weeks after Planet Namek, and I never said he couldn't jump me". Bulma giggled while Vegeta should his head.

"But I won't be able to fight the androids with Dad, I'll be too young".

"Son, you will be, but you'll be able to protect your mom and trunks when the time comes".

"Ok, but I'm still going to train". Jr puffed out his chest and was proud of his new mission.

"Sweet heart your training will change a lot you will only be about 3 yours old".

"I was just barely making ki blasts at 3" Jr slouched back down. "I'm going to be useless."

"You will not be useless, if you died you would be useless and that won't happen" Vegeta shoulder up. "Woman let the boy rest while we wait for Kakarot to come back".

King Kai's Planet

"Hiya bubbles! Long time no see!" Goku greeted the monkey. "King Kai could you wake up? It's me Goku."

"Huh? Goku?" King Kai woke up "what do you need Goku?"

"Well you know Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future." King Kai nodded. "He is disappearing, because Bulma is pregnant with him in this time. I guess there can't be two of them. If you could just tell me the direction of the Namek's planet? That would help a lot".

"Ok already. I'll help!"

"I hope you can find them."

"I found 'em! I found 'em! They're that way about two weeks if you go by saiyan space pod." King Kai pointed.

"Ok good, I did it! I found their ki! I'll go there first and tell them what is going on" and he was gone.

Author notes: I had a poll out. It's closed now but (I don't know who should beet cell) Please vote :) by reviewing

REVIEW….REVIEW…. REVIEW….REVIEW….


	8. System Checks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> -Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling I published this on my kindal fire.
> 
> 'thinking' "talking" said in Saiyan

Chapter 8 System Checks

New Namek

"Wow... There are lots of Piccolos here..."

"Your the one that fought Frieza n the planet Namek... You saved us!" One old Namekian said.

"I'm sorry your planet blew up... But I need your help, well more like Bulma needs your help Goku Sat there for almost 30 minutes telling the Namekians what was going on even that Jr killed Friza and king cold.

The Namekians agreed to help and getting the Dragon Balls together for when Goku came back with Vegeta and Jr.

C.C. Bulma's lab

Instead of sitting around and stressing about her son Bulma did something for him first she made armour that matched Vegeta's. She was calling it her I'm the Prince of all Saiyans armour toddler collection. It almost looked just like Vegeta's but no big shoulder plates, it had straps. It also had the cap and the Vegeta royal family crest on the left breast plate over his heart.

Vegeta walked into Bulma's lab to check on his wife. "How is Jr's armour coming along?"

"It's finished but I need you to check out your armour to see if it needs to be improved," Bulma handed over his armour.

After putting on his armour Vegeta stood tall so Bulma could inspected her work.

Bulma looked at his cap and how it didn't touch the ground like she made it. Now it was four to six inches of the ground. Her eyes traveled up his legs to his waist then to his surprised face "Vegeta did you grow?"

"I think I did but how? I haven't grown cents I was 16."

"But the regrow tail formula was made to restore the saiyan body to its proper form so if you have any damage it is repaired even growing organs, limes, and tails."

"Well that explains that when I was 16 Frieza brock every bone in my body and I was not allowed medical treatment until a month later. So your serum related the damage that made me stop growing."

"Now you'll be almost as tall as Goku you look about 5' 10". I guess I'll make you a new cap. How does the chest plate fit?"

"It fits fine but the body suit is a little snug".

"I'll make you a new one but I don't have enough blue material left so it will be black this time."

C.C. Med Lab

Vegeta had been sitting with Jr and Bulma making a plan on how to handle everything with the world finding out about the saiyan's.

Goku appeared with instant transmission "Hi, the Dragon balls are being gathered on Namek ... it will take 2 weeks to fly back by saiyan space pod."

"So you guys will instant transmission there and fly back." Bulma made some notes on her hand held computer.

"Why are we flying back anyways?" Goku asked.

"For one it's part of the plan to tell the world about saiyans again now that they forgot about Vegeta's first time landing on earth" Bulma said. "You don't have to fly back you can do your thing, but if you want to I have saiyan armour that you can ware. We also have a spar space pod.

"I'll fly back, Chi-Chi will make Gohan do his homework while I'm gone and Piccolo will probably do some meditating" Goku rubbed the back of his head "Ok... I'm going to tell Chi-Chi and then we can go."

C.C. Back Yard

Bulma had all three ships set up and doing system checks. Once all three passed with flying colors Bulma let her mother put her present in Jr's pod before she put them back in there capsule.

"Do you think he'll like it sweetie" Mrs. Brief said.

"He will love it Mom".

"Hi Bulma, all ready to go?" Goku walked up.

"Yes, we are going to leave from the med lab so Jr doesn't have to move to much".

Goku and the two woman walked inside and to the med lab where Jr and Vegeta are waiting.

Once to the med lab Bulma handed Vegeta the capsules. "Ok there's the pods and all your guys' armour, I put the armour in the pods. As you can tell, Vegeta yours has a V on it, Jr yours a J and Goku your have a G. Now if you guys want to hang out on Namek for a day, Mom packed a capsule with food."

"Ok that is all we need let's go so we can get back to training" Vegeta pointed out.

"Sorry Dad" Jr lowered his head.

"Don't apologies sweetie you've mad all our lives better." Bulma smoothed Jr sweat covered hair out of his face. "Be safe and call after the wish has been mad ok." She kissed Vegeta before both father and son put there hands on Goku's shoulders.

After they disappeared Bulma slumped into her mother "I hope everything goes smoothly."

"It will be all right sweetheart, let's go have some green tea and cakes that will calm you and baby Trunks down" Mrs. Brief rubbed her belly.

"Thanks Mom that will keep me from stressing out until they call." Both woman headed to the kitchen for some fresh green tea and cakes.

REVIEW...REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...


	9. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> 'thinking' "talking" said in Saiyans

Sep 29 766

Three space pods enter earth atmosphere. They landed on the edge of west city, in a lightly populated area. After five minutes the area around the landing sight was crawling with cops, government feds and everyone that passed by stopped to look on with wonder at the three craters.

The first pod to open was Vegeta's in his full royal saiyan armour earning gasps to rang throw out the earthlings. Men with guns moved forward preparing to fire.

"Stand down we come in peace" Vegeta's voice rang out over the crowd of earthlings. Once he was out of the crater the second pod opened revealing Goku in his saiyan armour Bulma gave him.

"Prince Vegeta it seams we have a crowd." Goku pointed out the obvious with a smile.

One of the government agents stepped forward "who are you and what do you want?"

Vegeta stepped up to the man I am Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans, and this is Kakarot or as you may know him as Son Goku a saiyan elite..." Goku was shocked to not be called a 3rd class like before "..All we want is to come home from traveling in space our landing is little of." Vegeta looked around.

That's when a news reported jumped in "What is a Saiyan? Are you aliens?"

"To you we are a warriors race from a planet Vegeta we are known as Saiyans." Vegeta stood proud. "But with war our planet was destroyed and now Kakarot and myself live here on Earth with our mate's and offspring."

"Excuse me, excuse me Prince Vegeta who is your mates?" Another reporter asked.

"Kakarot is mated and married to the daughter of the Ox King, Chi-Chi. I am mated and soon to be married by earth customs to Bulma Brief."

"You do know she is pregnant."

"Yes! Yes I do she is caring our second child right now, speaking of children will you excuse me". He walked over to Jr's pod and pulled out a remote control from his armour. Pushing some bottoms to unlock the last pod. In side was a small saiyan child.

Flashback on Namek

Vegeta as sitting on the ground trying to keep his son from disappearing before the could make the wish to save him "Daddy I feel cold" Jr said in a child like voice.

"Stay with me son there marking the wish right now."

But just the wish was said Jr was gone.

"NOOOOOOOO" Vegeta yelled in despair then collapsed "he deserved more".

Seconds ticked by "Daddy". Vegeta turned and before his eyes stood a 3 year old version of his teen son that was just in his arms. The little boy ran to his father's open arms.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED"

Dense looked at them "what is your second wish?"

Before Vegeta could tell him that is all Jr ran over to the green boy and said something in his ear. "Yes Jr I can do that". He turned back the the dragon and made the wish.

A bright light engulfed Jr making everyone look away. Once the light faded stood a different yet the same little boy his lavender hair was gone and in its place was an exact copy of his father's black flame like hair but with bangs.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED"

End flashback

The small boy started to wake-up still hugging his stuffed oozaru with its own stuffed armour "Daddy are we there".

"Yes son come here" Vegeta leaned down and picked up his son in his left arm leaving is stuffed oozaru in his pod.

Vegeta walked back out of the craters " Kakarot collect the space pods then you can return home to your mate."

"Right on it".

In the crowed

A woman on a cell phone "you herd me Max get as many of our camera men to C.C. she's going to be marrying an alien and has a child with him. And he is the the father of this one too... I know it's a story of a life time the alien Prince and his princess see what kind of favors you can call in I want that interview. You know how hard it is to get a good interview ever since I posted that story about how Yamcha was just after the C.C. money."

Vegeta and Jr heard what the woman said "Daddy I like her can she do Mama's interview". Vegeta nodes to his son.

Jr climbed out of Vegeta's arms and walks up to the woman with out her seeing him.

"Excuse me" the young nerdy repoter looked down to see the young Prince pulling on her pant leg "I think you can help me".

"I.. I'll call... you back.." she hung up the phone. Then nealed down to Jr's leaves "how can I help you?"

"Miss I happened to overhear you wanting to do an interview with my parents. Is that right?"Jr smiled.

"Yes you did but I'm not one of the top reporters so I can't even call and try".

"I like you, come to C.C. tomorrow I'll talk to my mama and see if it's ok" Jr ran back to his father and Goku while waving buy.

"Lets go" Vegeta picked Jr back up and looked at Goku with the three capsules in his hand.

The saiyans took to the air leaving the crowed staring in wonder.

Once they where in the air "Kakarot you can go home now we can spar later".

"One question, what happened to being a low class saiyan?"

"If we where back on Vegeta you would of moved up in ranks by now. With you helping save my son's life just made it official. Now go home." Goku handed the pod capsules over to Vegeta before flying of to go home to his family.

REVIEW...REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...


	10. New Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> 'thinking' "talking" said in Saiyans

Chapter 10 New Look

Bulma was sitting in her living room watching the news hoping she would see them. She had re played that video a couple hundred times in the last 2 weeks.

Flashback

Bulma mother's tea and cakes could no longer keep her away from her lab. Now she was pacing waiting for the call that will tell her that the wish had worked and her son was ok.

The computer started ringing "Incoming message". Bulma hurried over to the console to answer the video message.  
Vegeta popped up the screen "It's about time woman".  
"It only rang for 30 seconds" just then a little mini Vegeta jumped into his father's lap and into to cameras view.  
"Hi mama it worked I'm all better." The little boy was all smiles and very hyper. "Mama did you see what was in my pod? Grandma put Mr ozz in my pod and see we match" Jr stood up talker to show his armour.  
Jr just kept talking for another half an hour before falling asleep in Vegeta's lap.  
"Now that the boy has passed out we will be leaving. We will be there in two weeks then we will handle the press." Vegeta said.  
"I have already pre programmed the pods to land just outside of the city but you will be seen by a lot of people when coming in so be ready."  
"Then we will see you in two weeks my princess."

End Flashback

She know that Vegeta and Jr where going to be home any day now. She had to keep her mind off it or she would go crazy.

On her way out she called her hair dresser "Mary do you have the time I need my hair therapy".

"O sweetheart anything for you I'll just have Max take my next one".

On her way to the salon Bulma that about Vegeta's first comment on how she looked.

Flashback (about a year after Jr came back in time)

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table reading a hair magazine and thinking what can she do to her hair next to keep Yamcha from looking at other girls. Maybe a short bob that seems to be in right now.

"Woman the GR is not working again…." Vegeta walked into the room with no shirt on "… what are you reading… HAIR… you're going to do your hair all crazy again?"

"Ok then what is your great idea to make me look better then all these woman?"

"Well I don't know but with saiyan woman that cut their hair it's like they are still trying to fight to gain rank where woman with rank don't need to so they have long hair."

"Ok do they color or curl their hair".

"No it's all about being natural, so you would not have blue green hair."

Bulma ran her hands throw her somewhat long hair "how can you tell I color my hair I've have it his color since I was 16?"

"When you don't have make up on your eyelashes blue."

End Flashback

At the Salon

"O sweetheart what can I do for you" Mary was waiting for Bulma.

Bulma took her hair down "Ive been taking the grow fast long hair that you gave me two weeks ago".

"Wow your hair is almost past your butt, so let me guess you want to have it colored and cut short again."

"Not this time my man is coming home and before we where together he said that 'it's all about being natural'."

"We have a renew wash it will make your hair like nothing has been dune to it. We normally only owes it on bad hair dyes. I think it will be prefixed. What about length?"

"Well in his culture woman with long hair is high class, so longer the better but it needs style."

"O this will be so beautiful we will start with the renew wash then a long and strong conditioning. How's dues layers and bangs sound?"

"That sounds great and can you put one of the TV on the news" Mary changed the channel.

"O sweetheart now tell me all about this man of yours".

"Well to keep it simple he is the father of both my children." Mary almost dropped the bottle of hair renew.

"Girl you're having twins?"

"No, we have an older son together he is 3, he looks just like his dad but he has these cute little bangs."

After having the renew and the conditioning finished Mary and everyone in the salon stopped what they were doing and was watching the news "What is a Saiyan? Are you aliens?"

'I need to get home fast'

"Mary can we finish fast or we can finish later"

"It will only be another 20 minutes."

"It needs to…." Bulma was cut off by the news.

"Excuse me; excuse me Prince Vegeta who is your mates? Kakarot is mated and married to the daughter of the Ox King, Chi-Chi. I am mated and soon to be married by earth customs to Bulma Brief." Everyone looked at Bulma.

"Mary can we finish he will be he soon".

"You're going to marry a prince I'm so jellen, and your son is just the cutest ever" a young woman having her hair colored blond next to her gushed "He even is handsome to I bet he is great in bed".

"You have no idea".

20 minutes later (Bulma had just paid Mary)

"Mama" Jr ran in to the hair salon.

Vegeta watch as his son ran up to his mate. She had finally taken his advice about her hair. 'Now that's my Princess' with her hair in layers down past her waist, she even fixed the color back to it natural the lavender was the exacted same as Jrs was before the wish. 'She's gorgeous and she's all mine.'

I need interview questions for Bulma and Vegeta so pleas

REVIEW...REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...


	11. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> REVIEW...REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...
> 
> 'thinking' "talking" said in Saiyan

Chapter 11 Coming Home

My son came running into the hair salon marking all the woman swoon "he is so cute".

Jr ran up to his mom "Mama you look so pretty". The small boy hugged his mom's legs. "Daddy said you and Grandma have a surprise for me when we get home".

"Once we are home little man".

Vegeta walked in with his demanding presents looking around "you earthling woman and your beauty products."

"You saiyan men and your training". Bulma said with a smile on her face.

Vegeta was surprised that she understood him and responded in Saiyan. "Woman you are done" Bulma nodes her head yes "good let us go I need to train" Vegeta turned and left the salon.

"O sweetheart he is so sexy can you get me a Saiyan too?" Mary asked.

"If I find more I'll send him your way" Bulma know that it was a very slim chance that would ever happen.

"Mama it time to go" Jr softly tugged on him mom's hem on her dress.

Vegeta waited out side for is mate and son. He know it would be a minute.

He leaned up on the wall and let his mind wonder. For the first time in his life he was happy, he had a beautiful mate a healthy strong son, and another son on the way. Now he had a good purpose to fight to become stronger and when the time comes he will make his sons just as strong.

Bulma walked up to her mate deep in thought "do you want to fly or ride back to C.C.?"

"We will fly back it will be safer then your driving".

"So your saying that my driving is bad I like to see you get a driver license". Bulma started to get mad at him.

But before she would start really yelling at him he picked her up bridal style and took to the air with Jr hanging on to his dad's back.

C.C.

The press and a couple government agents where waiting outside C.C. They had bin asking Dr. Brief were his daughter was and if she was with the alien prince.

"Dr. where is this alien" one of the agents asked.

"That is Prince Vegeta to you" Vegeta landed next to the man with Bulma in his arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm agent Boom and I'm here to find out if your a fraud or actually from another planet." Vegeta put Bulma down while listening to Boom.

"Well then let us go inside so my mate can sit down and my son can have his gift from his mother and grandmother." Vegeta turned on his heals and headed inside not waiting for the man but still escorting his mate.

Once inside Mrs. Brief escorted the government agents to the sitting room "do you want something to drink? There only going to be a minute."

Bulma, Vegeta, and Jr headed down the hall to there bedrooms. "Come see sweetheart" Bulma opened the door that lead to the guest room Jr was staying in "this is now your room not just a boring guest room".

The once boring room was now a small adventure in the forest complete with a tree houes bed. "Wow Mama this is so cool. Look Daddy they made pleases that I can hang from my tail" Jr ran over to the toy box and the book case. "This is so cool, this place is fully loaded. Thank you Mama"

"Go say it to your grandparents also they did most of the work. Your grandpa will want to go throw all your toys with you. With your father not blowing up the G.R. he had fun designing training toys for you".

Jr huged his mother's legs and ran down the hall to thank his grandparents for everything.

Vegeta looked at his mate "training toys?"

"Yes he wanted to still train. So we made it so he can have fun like a little kid and get stronger at the same time". Bulma smiled sweetly at her mate.

After Vegeta and Jr changed out of there saiyan armour. Vegeta put on his training pants and muscle shirt, where Jr put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt that said my Daddy can kick you Daddy's butt.

Now everyone was sitting in the sitting room with agent Boom. "First prove to me you a alien because you don't look like one and there are earthling that can fly".

Bulma looked at Boom "well if it is all about looks, there is no hair gel in there hair it stands up on its own and they have tails". At that both saiyan unwrapped there tails from there waist.

"Well then you did say you come in peace".

"Yes I did, and I have been hear for years all ready."

"Well we will contact you about anything that you might need to make the change to being a citizen of earth." Boom shook Vegeta's hand.

"Agent Boom I will need paperwork for Jr he is already a citizen and half earthling. With how smart he is I would like to have him go to some kind of school and he needs his paperwork."

"Mama I'm going to go to school" Jr's face light up. "When do I start what grade are they going to put me in" Jr ran around very excited.

"We are going to try to have you go to a school for smart kids so you can still be with kids that are closes to your age" Bulma said smiling at her son.

"So Mama that reporter girl you made a time for the interview with her".

"Yes I did she is going to come over offer your father's morning workout tomorrow".

"Cool she was the one that said Yamcha was after your money. That man makes me so mad I hope he keeps his mouth shut to the press now that the world knows we are aliens."

Ok I need a lot of questions for the interview next chapter if I don't get some it's going to take longer to write the next chapter

REVIEW...REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...


	12. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own dbz or any of the characters but a girl can dream right)
> 
> REVIEW...REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... the more I get the more I will stay up late writing and with more love the less writers block.
> 
> Ok this is everything I have to date so input would much loved 
> 
> 'thinking' "talking" said in Saiyan

Chapter 12 The interview

The next day after Vegeta's morning workout.

Bulma was siting a crossed from the young reporter with Vegeta wearing real clothing not is training clothes. Jr. Was at there feet playing with one of his new traning toys. Off to the side was the film crow talking in all the right angles.

"So what made you come to earth in the first place?" Jane asked.

"We, came here to find Kakarot or your people call him Son Goku, we wanted him to help us win the war with freeza after a lot of yelling and Kakarot finding out that he was a saiyan not earthling." He left out all the fighting and killing like Bulma had told him too.

"So did you go back to your planet to fight this war" Jane was leaning forward in her seat with wide eye fascinated by the thought of space travel being so simple to the saiyans.

"No planet vegeta was destroyed when I was a child there was only 4 servives, the war was on another planet that planet was also destroyed lucky the namekians where able to relocate." He also left off about them dieing first.

"So where are the other 2 saiyans" she really wanted to know maybe the was more super sexy buff men out there that will becoming to earth.

"They have died in battle one was karaoke's brother Raditz, and the other was a general in my father's army." He made it sound like they died fighting against freeza not Kakarot and himself.

"I'm sorry" Jane was really sorry for him to have more of his kind to die it was heart braking.

"Don't be we saiyans are a warrior race we live we dies in the battlefield".

"Oh…." Jane looked at her note pad for a different question to ask them. "When did you meet?"

Bulma took this one. "We met when he came for Goku, my father and I were the once to make the ship that took a handful of us to namek"

"So you whent with them?" Jane would love to see space and other plants like Mis Bulma had but with no war.

"Yes I was the brains if I didn't go Jr. wouldn't be here now." Well if she didn't go the Jr wish would of made him even younger.

"So you to got together on namek?"

"Yes it wasn't romantic or anything that came later. Things just kind of happen we didn't even take about what was going to happen with us"

"So you came back to Yamaha?" Jane was hoping it was a dramatic love story.

"Yes but a lot happened…" Bulma looked upset.  
Vegeta interrupted "At the time we didn't think Jr's birth pod made it." He looked at his mate hoping she would go along with his lie.

"Birth pod?" Jane look interested but little confused.

Bulma didn't say anything so Vegeta kept going with it. "Yes with the war we saiyans put unborn babies in pods to protect them. His pod was sent with the nemekians to keep him safe, we where able to make contact with him a years ago. Birth pods will keep a baby safe for two years after they should of been born. Bulma did some upgrades on the pod to play her voice and videos of us for him. Most of it was lessons so when he was 2 he sent us a message and after sometime we where able to locate the new planet namek to bring him home." Vegeta was proud of his little story of how the got Jr. without making Bulma look bad.

Bulma wanted to add to what Vegeta had said "Yes after hearing from Jr we started talking and Vegeta gave me a gift. You see in saiyan culture when a male wants you as his mate he would give you a gift.…" Bulma should her the rose he had given her "….and if there is more then one suitor it's a fight."

"To the death sometimes." Vegeta added.

One of the camera men waved to let Jane know time was up. "Wow thank you so much for your time here is my card if you giy ever need to tell the public anything you can give me a call and I'll make it happen"


End file.
